Bajo la oscuridad de los arboles
by Kumiko Kazami
Summary: los hermanos uchihas se mudan a una nueva casa...la cual tiene una historia muy aterradora...yaoi: Narusasu, Itadei y Saigaa
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1: La mudanza.

Era un día como cualquier otro en la vivienda Uchiha. Esta era una familia compuesta por cinco integrantes: Mikoto Uchiha, la matriarca de la familia; Fugaku Uchiha, el patriarca; Itachi Uchiha, hijo mayor; Sai Uchiha, segundo hijo; y finalmente Sasuke Uchiha, hijo menor. Como era costumbre en aquel hogar, los jefes de la familia se encontraban trabajando y muy pocas veces volvían a su casa, por otra parte los tres hermanos, que se llevaban un año de diferencia, estaban repartidos por la totalidad de la casa. Itachi, 17 años, se encontraba en la sala escuchando música con su MP3. Sai, 16 años, estaba en la cocina tomando un tentempié mientras Leia un libro. Sasuke, 15 años, se encontraba en su habitación acostado a lo largo de su cama estudiando para los futuros exámenes. Todos y cada uno de sus días eran muy monótonos, siempre era lo mismo. Sus padres siempre estaban en sus trabajos y casi nunca los veían, y ellos…bueno cada uno tenían un pasatiempo distinto. A Sai le encantaba la lectura, por lo cual siempre se lo veía con un libro nuevo. Itachi tenía un gusto especial por la música, decía que escuchaba para tranquilizarse por que sus hermanos de vez en cuando lo volvían loco. Por su parte, Sasuke le gustaba, al igual que Sai, la lectura, pero no cualquiera. Tenía cierto gusto por los libros que narraban leyendas de países o pueblos, y tenia ciertos libros que hablaban de fantasmas y entidades reales.

Gustos distintos, personalidades distintas, aunque de apariencia no tanto. Bueno ese no era el problema que se presentaría a continuación con la adorable llegada de sus padres.

-Nos vamos a mudar-dijo su padre en plena comida.

-Que?!-fue lo que dijeron a coro los tres Uchihas menores.

-Lo que escucharon, nos ascendieron en el trabajo y debemos mudarnos. Iremos a una tranquila casa en el campo, aunque la ciudad queda un poco lejos, pero ustedes iran a la escuela que se encuentra en el pueblo.-explico su Fugaku.

-No quiero mudarme, aquí tenemos a nuestros amigos.-dijo Sai mirando a ambos adultos.

-Lo lamento hijo, pero ya compramos la casa y no hay vuelta atrás-dijo su madre mirando con cariño a su pequeño azabache.

-Y cuando nos mudamos?-pregunto Itachi para cambiar el tema.

-Mañana a la tarde, por eso intenten arreglar sus cosas ahora- pidió su padre.

-Iré a preparar mis cosas-dijo Sasuke, mientras se levantaba y se iba ya que había terminado de comer.

-Siempre de tan pocas palabras-se burlo el mayor de los hermanos.

El pequeño Uchiha lo escucho pero hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por su tonto hermano. Subió las escaleras y se dispuso a guardar todo lo que llevaría.

Luego de haber terminado de comer, sus otros dos hermanos hicieron lo mismo. Cada uno guardo lo indispensable para vivir, según ellos, que eran libros(los de Sai y los de Sasuke), CD, MP3 (de Itachi obviamente) y por ultimo sus vestimentas. Para su comodidad se mudarían día viernes, así pasarían todo un fin de semana descansando de lo agotador que es la mudanza.

Se acostaron algo tarde por tener que haber preparado sus cosas, pero gracias a eso durmieron placidamente.

Al otro día se levantaron algo tarde, por lo tanto en vez de desayunar, almorzaron. Al terminar su padre dio las órdenes para que llevaran las cosas al auto. Cargaron todo y se adentraron al vehiculo, el cual inmediatamente empezó a andar. Vieron muchos tipos de paisajes en el camino, muchos colores de autos, etc. Se hizo algo aburrido, nadie hablaba, por lo que Sai decidió molestar a su hermanito que se encontraba en el medio.

-Ya basta Sai!-chillaba Sasuke.

-No, es muy divertido hacer esto-dijo con una sonrisa mientras picaba con un dedo un costado del azabache.

-Para mi no, sabes que me hace cosquilla.-se quejo nuevamente.

-En serio?-pregunto con una sonrisa algo divertida.

-Si y tu lo sabes…espera no lo hagas-intento defenderse pero fue inútil, su hermano empezó a hacerle cosquillas, Sasuke no podía aguantar la risa. El pequeño azabache se movía para todos lados, pero en un momento pateo a su hermano mayor que esta de su otro costado.

-Oye! Ten mas cuidado.

-No seas aguafiestas Itachi.-dijo Sai aun haciéndole cosquillas a Sasuke.

-No soy aguafiestas, solamente no me gusta que me pateen.

-Pasa algo hijo?-pregunto su madre al notar el tono de voz que había usado.

-Pues, es muy obvio, no quiero mudarme.

-Vamos, será divertido Ita.-intento convencerlo su madre.

-Eso dices por que no estas todo el día en casa.-dijo mirando a la ventana, en ese entonces sus otros dos hermano habían dejado de jugar para escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Y que tiene de malo? Estas con tus hermanos-dijo Fugaku mientras manejaba.

-Ese es el problema, estos dos son muy molestos.

-Que sabes de nosotros? Si siempre estas con tu MP3-dijo Sasuke algo enojado.

-Se lo suficiente, por eso estoy siempre con esto-señalando su objeto favorito- así no me molestan y puedo estar tranquilo.

-Solo estas con eso por que Sasori te dejo, admítelo aun lo amas-soltó Sai dejando a los demás sorprendido.

-Gracias por recordármelo.

-Si no te gusta estar con nosotros vete de la casa, pronto serás mayor de edad.-dijo Sasuke cruzado de brazos.

-Eso es lo que haré, así no los volveré a ver mas.

-Y por que no nos quieres ver mas?-pregunto Sai.

-Por que los odio.-dijo fríamente.

Ninguno dijo mas nada, solo se mantuvieron callados todo el camino hasta que llegaron, finalmente, a la dichosa casa. Era muy hermosa, dos pisos, terreno muy extenso, tenia una gran parte sin árboles, pero luego era rodeada por ellos. Daba al frente con un camino de tierra, el cual daba directo con el pueblo, claro, luego de unos diez minutos de larga caminata. Entraron a su nuevo hogar y dejaron sus cosas comenzando a acomodarlas en los lugares que ahora ocuparían. Como ya era de noche los tres hermanos decidieron dormir y al otro día seguir con eso.

Las tres habitación estaba una al lado de la otra, la de Sasuke era la primera, la de Itachi la del medio, y la que quedaba del otro lado la de Sai. Estos últimos dos ya estaban durmiendo, excepto Sasuke que había acomodado unas ultimas cosas. Antes de dormir decidió ver lo extenso del terreno por la ventana. Corrió las cortinas y vio el campo que tenia a su alrededor y también los árboles que la rodeaban que se encontraban a 200 metros de distancia de la casa. A pesar de la larga distancia, el azabache logro visualizar una figura negra que parecía mirar hacia donde este se encontraba, como si vigilara cada movimiento dado por cada uno de los integrantes de aquella familia.

Continuara…

**hola! espero que les guste este fic...se que hace mucho no uso esta pagina pero espero que els guste esta historia! porfa dejen reviews asi la continuo**


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Personas.

Al otro día los hermanos Uchihas se levantaron y se encaminaron a la cocina para desayunar. Ninguno de ellos hablaba, y por si era poco, sus padres no estaban, tenían que arreglar los temas del trabajo, por lo cual ellos estarían todo ese día solos. Volvieron a hacer lo mismo que siempre, ósea, leer y escuchar música. Al cambiarse de escuela Sasuke debía olvidarse de las futuras evaluaciones. Así que este se quedo leyendo unos de su libros "góticos" de esos que habla de almas en pena, etc. Recordó lo que había visto la noche anterior y tuvo cierta duda así que decidió volver a ver a través de la ventana. Se levanto y corrió las cortinas pero no vio nada. Se quedo unos minutos mas pero el resultado fue el mismo, nada. Estaba por irse pero cuando iba a correr las cortinas visualizo a la misma figura detrás de los árboles. Se quedo mirándola detenidamente, podía ver como se movía, como lo miraba y hasta logro ver que le hacia una señal la cual no entendía bien, pero decidió quedarse mirado un rato mas. Logro distinguir esa señal que es la que hace uno cuando…

-Hola Sasu!-grito sui hermano Sai entrando al cuarto.

-Ahhhh! Me quieres matar de un infarto idiota?!-grito enojado y asustado.

-Pero que pasa? No es para tanto.

-Claro que si-dijo aun enojado, pero se le ocurrió algo-ven Sai,-tomo a su hermano de la muñeca y lo llevo a la ventana-ves lo que hay detrás de los árboles?

-No, que tengo que ver?-pregunto mirando a su hermano.

-No ves a esa perso…-volteo su vista a la ventana y vio que no estaba lo que veía.

-Que cosa Sasu?

-Nada, nada. Olvídalo.-dijo resignado, eso era muy extraño.

-Bueno, no vine para eso, vine para saber si no quieres que vallamos a caminar un rato. Hay que conocer el lugar.

-No, ve tú si quieres.

-Tu te lo pierdes.-dijo saliendo de la habitación de su hermano menor.

Bajo las escaleras y salio de la casa. Se encamino al camino de tierra por el cual empezó a caminar directo al pueblo. De vez en cuando se detenía a miara el paisaje que lo rodeaba, los árboles, los animales, todo. Mientras caminaba se detuvo a ver a un joven que iba en caballo por un campo que estaba a 100 metros de su casa. Se había quedado mirándolo por largo tiempo, le pareció atractivo aquel muchacho desde que lo vio.

-Hola, quien eres?-pregunto acercándose, al parecer noto la incesante mirada de Sai.

-Hola, soy Sai Uchiha, vivo a una casa de aquí.

-A si, los vi mudarse. Yo soy Gaara Uzumaki. Quieres?

-Que cosa?

-Montar a caballo.

-Pero no se-dijo algo cabizbajo.

-Yo te enseño, ven, salta la cerca, tengo otro caballo en el establo.

Sai obedeció a lo pedido por Gaara y se fue con el pelirrojo. Entro al establo junto con este y monto uno marrón. Empezó a galopar mientras Gaara le iba diciendo como controlarlo.

-Hace mucho viven aquí?-pregunto Sai ya que hacia rato estaban en silencio.

-Pues, si. Desde que tengo memoria vivo en este campo.

-Y vives solo?

-No, claro que no. vivo con mis padres y mis hermanos. Soy el menor de los tres.

-Tres? Son tres hermanos?

-Si, los mellizos, se llaman Deidara y Naruto, tienen 16 años. Y yo soy el menor por un año.

-Yo también tengo dos hermanos más, pero no son mesillos. Yo soy el hermano del medio. Itachi es el mayor y Sasuke el menor.

-Por cierto donde viven? no recuerdo donde me dijiste.-dijo con u7an adorable sonrisa.

-Aproximadamente a una cuadra de aquí, en la casa de color blanca.

-Viven ahí?-el azabache asintió-suerte-dijo mirando abajo.

Sai no entendió que fue lo que le quiso decir pero tampoco quiso preguntar. Siguieron paseando un rato mas hasta que se decidió volver a su casa, por recomendación e Gaara que le aconsejo no andar rondando los campos por la noche.

Por otro lado, Itachi no se había despegado de su útil reproductor de música, sus hermanos pensaban que se quedaría sordo antes de tiempo. Este decidió ir al enorme jardín, por llamarlo así, a ver el atardecer. Decidió caminar y dirigirse cerca de los árboles que rodeaban el campo. Para apreciar mejor el campo decidió sentarse bajo la refrescante sombra de un árbol. Ya allí se quedo apreciando el sol mientras se ocultaba. Por otro lado Sasuke no podía quitarse de su cabeza la imagen que había presenciado, así que por más curiosidad volvió a ver por su ventana. Lo que logro observar fue a su hermano sentado en uno de los árboles. No le daría importancia si no fuera por que unas manos negras se acercaban a su hermano sin que este las lograra ver. El azabache intento gritar para que su hermano lo escuchara, pero no podía hacer nada si este estaba con los auriculares a todo volumen. Se empezó a desesperar, si bajaba era de seguro que se lo llevarían, y si estaba allí también. No sabia que hacer esas manos estaban cada vez más cerca de su aniki.

-Itachiiiiii!-grito una voz muy conocida para Sasuke, que hizo que se tranquilizara ya que las manos que se acercaban a su hermano desaparecieron con solo escuchar la voz de Sai.

-Que pasa?-el azabache se levanto y fue con su hermano, saliendo así de la sombra del árbol.

-Conocí a unos de nuestros vecinos, y me enseño a montar un caballo.-dijo emocionado.

-Que bueno-dijo sarcástico-como si me importara.

-Itachi que te ocurre? Por que nos desprecias tanto?

-No te interesa.

-Claro que si, eres mi hermano.

-Bueno, pues si quieres saber-dijo dándose la vuelta, ya que le estaba dando la espalda.-Gracias a ustedes perdí a Sasori.

-De que hablas?-pregunto desconcertado.

-El me dejo por que siempre estaba con ustedes, y me dio a elegir.

-Itachi alguien que te quiere no te olvida a elegir, te acepta con quien estés y como eres.

-Pero yo lo amo.

-Pero el a ti no! y si prefieres a ese pelirrojo que estaba contigo cuando le convenía, púes vete con el y deja a las personas que te vieron llorar y te consolaron, que te vieron triste y te sacaron una sonrisa, que te vieron enojado y escucharon tus problemas. Vete con el y veremos que hace el contigo!-grito mas que enojado Sai yéndose de ahí.

Sasuke quien estaba cerca de ellos escucho lo que había dicho Itachi, el lo había considerado siempre un héroe, un ejemplo a seguir pero con lo que dijo ya tiene bien en cuenta quien es su hermano. El azabache mayor lo vio e intento decirle algo pero Sasuke se fue junto con Sai. Ambos se encerraron en su habitación para no escuchar ninguna disculpa por parte de Itachi, aunque para ello era muy poco probable eso.

Itachi como siempre se dispuso a escuchar música, pero esta vez para distraerse. Pensó en todo lo que le había dicho Sai, y tenia razón. Sus hermanos siempre estuvieron con el en todo y Sasori solo cuando el estaba de humor, por que cuando estaba triste o enojado siempre lo dejaba de lado. Como buen hermano que es decidió ir a la habitación de su hermano y toco.

-Sai podemos hablar?-nadie contesto-Sai?-puso la oreja en la puerta y esta se abrió dejando a Itachi en el suelo.

-Que quieres ahora?-pregunto enojado.

-Perdón por lo que te dije, tienes razón Sasori nunca estuvo conmigo cuando mas lo necesitaba, pero ustedes si. Perdón por lo que dije antes, sabes que cuando estoy enojado nunca mido mis palabras-pidió realmente arrepentido de lo que había dicho anterior.

-Mmm...-parecía analizarlo todo-pues…no te lo mereces…

Itachi estaba por irse pero Sai siguió.

-No te lo mereces, pero como somos hermanos…que mas da! Dame un abrazo!-abrió los brazos y le dio uno fuerte a su hermano mayor.

-Gracias Sai-dijo aun correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Para que son los hermanos si no, se como estabas pero si no te abría los ojos yo quien mas lo iba a hacer?

-Tienes razón-se separaron del abrazo-eres muy bueno con esto, al parecer tu eres el encargado de que nuestra hermandad siga unida-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Que te digo, ese es mi trabajo. Por cierto será mejor que hables con Sasu, no lo vi bien desde que te escucho decir eso.

-Si, tienes razón, ya tenía pensado hacerlo.-dijo con algo de tristeza. Salido e la habitación y entro a la de su ototo.

-Sasu?-pregunto asomando su cabeza-podría pasar?

-Prácticamente ya estas adentro.

-Vengo a hablar-entro finalmente y se sentó en la cama de su hermano quien estaba acostado en esta-perdón ototo, por lo que dije anterior. No lo dije en serio, sabes que a ustedes los quiero mucho.

-Entonces por que dices eso? Para mi tu eres un gran ejemplo a seguir, pero con eso ya no me parece tanto-dijo sentándose junto a Itachi.

-Solo estaba enojado y no me di cuenta de lo que decía, a ti te ah pasado mas de una vez.-hizo acordar las múltiples veces que Sasuke se enojaba y lastimaba a los demás con sus palabras.-perdón en serio, sabes mejor que nadie que Sai y tu son las personas a las que voy a querer siempre a pesar de lo que pase.-miro al suelo algo triste.

-Creo que tienes razón, a veces decimos cosas que no sentimos ni pensamos. Disculpas aceptadas-miro a su hermano con una gran sonrisa y este lo abrazo.

-Espero seguir siendo tu ejemplo a seguir.-hablo en medio del abrazo.

-siempre lo vas a ser.

Estuvieron unos segundos mas así y luego se separaron, Itachi se fue a su habitación y como ya era de noche, decidieron acostarse a dormir. Sus padres como siempre no habían llegado, aunque habían recibido una llamada que les informaban el porque no iban: el trabajo.

Antes de dormir Sasuke se dispuso a leer un libro de aquellos que tanto le gustaba. Tenia prendida solo una lámpara la cual apago cuando termino de leer un capitulo de esos que tanto le fascinaba. Intentaba conciliar el sueño lo más que podía pero no pudo. Por alguna extraña razón sintió como si alguien lo estuviera vigilando. Se sentó en su cama y en medio de la oscuridad logro ver a una figura alta que se acercaba a el. Empezó a recorrerle el miedo en su ser, y como lo único que tenia a su lado era la lámpara la encendió desviando por unos segundos la vista de aquel "hombre" y al volverla ya no estaba. Por alguna extraña razón se levanto de su cama y bajo a la sala, en la cual había una linterna. La tomo y salio afuera cerrando bien la puerta principal. Con la linterna en mano decidió ir al bosque. Ya allí se adentro y empezó a alumbrar todo con su linterna. Detrás de él lograba sentir pisadas, y voces…pero no escuchaba claramente que decían. No entendía que hacia en ese bosque, pero tuvo un presentimiento que lo obligo a volver. Aunque tuvo un problema, se había perdido y no encontraba la salida de aquel lugar. Intento caminar lo más rápido que podía intentando encontrar el camino a su casa. Pero por más que lo intentara, parecía que ese bosque no tenía fin. A cada voz, cada pisada que escuchaba en las hojas, o el crujir de las ramas hacían que desviara su camino. Caminaba asustado, se arrepentía de haber hecho eso.

Detrás suyo sintió a alguien quien lo llamaba.

-Sasuke…

Este se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una persona de apariencia aterradora, aunque no se la pudiera ver bien, ni distinguir sus rasgos. Ante tal imagen su cuerpo se paralizo y lo único que logro hacer fue tirar la linterna mientras aquel espectro se acercaba peligrosamente a el…

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Salvado.

Este se dio la vuelta encontrándose con una persona de apariencia aterradora, aunque no se la pudiera ver bien, ni distinguir sus rasgos. Ante tal imagen su cuerpo se paralizo y lo único que logro hacer fue tirar la linterna mientras aquel espectro se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-Oye!-grito una voz detrás de Sasuke, que hizo que este se de la vuelta encontrándose con un rubio de ojos azules que andaba a caballo, pero encima de este tenia varias linternas encendidas que rodeaban al animal haciendo que este irradiara una brillante luz. Al darse vuelta para ver si ese ser seguía ahí no lo vio.-Que haces aquí niño?

-Pues yo…tu quien eres?-pregunto viendo al rubio.

-Mejor sube y en el camino te cuento.

Sasuke acepto la propuesta y subió junto con el rubio.

-Ahora me dirás tu nombre?

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y tu?

-Sasuke Uchiha, gracias por salvarme.

-No es nada.

-Como sabias que estaba aquí? Y por que esa cosa se fue apenas apareciste?

-No lo sabes?-pregunto girando el cuello para intentar ver al azabache ya que este iba atrás.

-Saber que?

-Te contare desde el principio ya que al parecer no los sabes.-volvió a mirar el camino y siguió andando con su caballo-en realidad mucho no se, pero lo único que sabemos mis hermanos y yo es que en este lugar se presencian este estilo de "fantasmas". Solo las puede visualizar de esta manera, nadie puede ver quienes son ni nada, solo una sombra con volumen. Tienen la peculiaridad de aparecer en las sombras y en la oscuridad. Muchos han muerto gracias a estas cosas. La única forma de defenderse de ellos es con la luz solar o artificial. Por alguna razón no se acercan a ellas. No te recomiendo dormir en la oscuridad o eso te garantiza la muerte.

-Pero…a ustedes no le pasa lo mismo?

-No, solo pasa en este campo. No sabes el porque solo sabemos que pasa. Intenta advertir a tus hermanos antes de que algo malo les suceda.

-Esta bien, pero aun no has contestado algo.

-Que?

-Como es que sabias que estaba aquí?

-Ah, eso. Mi hermano Gaara me ah dicho que se mudaron nuevos integrantes a esta casa, los vigilamos para ver que no salgan a la oscuridad, y así mantenerlos a salvo.

-Por que?

-Por que nuestros vecinos anteriores murieron, y no queremos que eso vuelva a pasar, no adelantes de nuestras narices.

-Entonces te tengo que tener como algún salvador o algo de eso?-pregunto con una media sonrisa.

-Depende de cómo quieras tu-correspondió a la sonrisa.-Por cierto, nunca te dejes guiar por lo que escuches, las voces, ruidos, etc. Lo hacen para distraerte de tu verdadero camino.

-Lo tomare en cuenta.

Anduvieron un rato mas hasta que por fin llegaron a la entrada del bosque donde un pelirrojo y otro rubio esperaban.

-Por fin vienes.-exclamo el rubio.

-Nos preocupamos por ti.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Quienes son ustedes?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Yo soy Deidara Uzumaki, mellizo de Naruto.

-Ya lo veo, son muy parecidos-dijo mirando a ambos rubios-y tu debes ser Gaara ¿no?-mirando al pelirrojo.

-Si, así es.

-Vamos Naruto déjalo en su casa así nos podemos ir, si nuestros padres se enteran de que no estamos estaremos castigados por una semana.-advirtió Deidara.

-Esperen, podrían venir y explicarles a mis hermanos lo que pasa? Necesito que estén bien…oh no! todas las luces de sus habitaciones estaban apagadas!-exclamo asustado.

-Entonces vamos-dijo Gaara empezando a galopear.

Los cuatro llegaron y bajaron para luego entrar a la sala que tenía las luces encendidas. Excepto Deidara que se quedo co los caballos para dejarlos en algún lugar.

-Donde estabas?-pregunto enojado Itachi.

-Nos tenias preocupa…Gaara?

-Sai?

-Se conoces?-preguntaron los demás.

-Si, cuando fui a caminar lo vi montando a caballo, el me enseño.-explico el azabache.

-Que hacías afuera Sasu?

El azabache miro a sus otros amigos y decidió explicarle la verdad. Al terminar sus hermanos estaba que no se lo creían pero por la mirada de Naruto y Gaara se dieron cuenta de que su hermano no mentía.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Sai algo asustado.

-Créeme, no lo es.-hablo Naruto que se mantuvo callado durante todo el relato.

-Como lo saben?-pregunto Itachi.

-Pues en realidad desde las primeras muertes que ocurrieron en el bosque decidimos averiguar por nuestra cuenta encontrándonos así con…-no sabia como llamarlos.

-Esas malditas cosas a las que denomino "sombras malditas"-dijo Deidara quien había entrado recién al hogar.

-Tu quien eres?-pregunto Itachi mirando de arriba abajo al rubio. De un momento a otro se había olvidado de Sasori.

-Soy Deidara Uzumaki.

-Mi hermano mellizo.

-Si, ya veo, se parecen bastante.-dijo el azabache mayor mirando a ambos rubios.

-Les recomendamos tener siempre alguna luz prendida o vela o cualquier objeto que irradie luz.-les sugirió el pelirrojo.

-Estamos de acuerdo con eso.-dijo Sasuke-por cierto, de nuevo, gracias Naruto.

-Ya dije que no es nada-dibujo una sonrisa hermosa-pero si vuelves a necesitar de mi ayuda no dudes en pedírmela.

-Te tendré en cuenta.

-Cof cof enamorados.-dijo Sai nada disimulado haciendo que esos dos se sonrojen.

-Creo que le debo una a tu hermano-dijo Itachi a Deidara.

-Claro que no, no lo hicimos por nada a cambio.-dijo con una radiante sonrisa que dejo embobado a Itachi.

-Gracias, entonces.-dijo aun con ese semblante-te gustaría venir mañana?-pregunto algo tímido en voz baja mientras los demás hablaban.

-Pues, claro, ¿te gustaría pasear a caballo y recorrer el lugar?

-Si, aunque no se, pero me podrías enseñar.

-Claro que si.

-Bueno vamos?-pregunto Naruto a su mellizo.

-Si.

Los seis salieron de allí y se dirigieron a sus caballos.

-Entren lo más rápido que puedan-recomendó Gaara.

Los tres azabache asintieron y se despidieron de una persona en particular cada uno. Por su parte Sasuke de Naruto, Sai de Gaara, e Itachi de Deidara.

-Te espero-dijo el azabache seductoramente a Deidara.

-Claro no me perdería una salida con un chico tan lindo como tu-dijo con una mirada coqueta.

-Digo lo mismo-correspondió a la mirada con otra igual.

-Adiós-antes de irse le dejo un beso en la mejilla, la cual antes de subirse al caballo fue correspondida por otro de parte de Itachi.

-Adiós.

Los tres hermanos Uzumakis se fueron y los tres Uchihas entraron a su hogar.

-Oye Itachi-llamo Sasuke-no te hagas vimos ese besito que le dabas a Deidara.

-Que rápido te olvidaste de Sasori-agrego Sai.

-Cállense los dos.-pidió con un sonrojo que no fue visto por los otros gracias a que se dio vuelta y les dio la espalda.-Mejor vamos a dormir, y no se olviden de prender alguna luz.

Sus hermanos obedecieron con una sonrisa divertida mientras subían a sus habitaciones, hicieron lo pedido por su hermano y se dispusieron a dormir.

Por otro lado los Uzumaki acababan de llegar a su hogar y entraron con sigilo y fueron a su habitación ya que los tres compartían una.

-Oye Dei, estaremos vigilando a ese tal Itachi.-dijo Naruto.

-De que hablas?-pregunto haciéndose el inocente.

-Sabes mejor que nosotros de que, nunca haces esas miraditas a nadie-dijo Gaara acostándose en su cama-no somos idiotas, somos tus hermanos y te conocemos mejor que nadie.

-Esta bien, si tienen razón, me gusta.

-Lo sabia-dijo su mellizo cambiándose la ropa por el pijama.

-Bueno pero ese no es el punto.

-Tienes razón Dei, habrá que cuidarlos mucho no creen?-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Así es.-dijeron sus hermanos mellizos.

Mientras en medio del bosque podía verse un movimiento incesante por partes de aquellas sombras. Aquel rubio había arruinado a su próxima victima, pero no iban a quedarse así, cerca de su hogar, tanto afuera como adentro, en las habitaciones que estaban sin luz, aquellos seres los vigilaban. Esperaban el momento para poder atacar y deshacerse de las personas que Vivian ahí, aunque ellas no tuvieran la culpa de sus muertes.

Continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: nuevos compañeros.

Habían pasado el fin de semana cuidándose de aquellos seres de los cuales no se sabía nada. Ya era lunes, lo que significaba que era hora de ir al colegio. Ya tenían todo preparado, los libros que usarían, las carpetas, materiales de estudio (mapas, compás, etc.), etc. Sus padres decidieron llevarlos por lo que tardaron menos en llegar. Itachi había tenido su salida con Deidara, él le había enseñado montar a caballo y muchas cosas mas, claro también se conocieron mucho y acordaron volver a salir en cuanto el fin de semana llegara. Le había agradado mucho aquel rubio que parecía hacerlo ver el cielo aunque las nubes cubrieran el azul intenso de este.

Cuando Mikoto y Fugaku los dejaron en el colegio, partieron nuevamente a sus trabajos. Ninguno de los tres conocía nada de allí.

Pronto toco el timbre que anunciaba la entrada a los salones de los jóvenes. Y así paso excepto por los tres Uchihas que no sabían donde ir. Luego de un rato se los llevo a sus salones, gracias al director, y allí se presentaron.

_**Con Itachi.**_

-Buenos días chicos, hoy tenemos a un alumno nuevo, espero que sean muy amables con él-dijo su profesor de cabello blanco largo y al parecer de edad madura. Itachi entro y el profesor le pidió que se presentara.

-Buenos días, yo soy Itachi Uchiha y espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

-Bueno Itachi siéntate por favor.

-Si Jiraiya sensei.

El azabache se sentó en un banco en el cual estaba solo.

-Hola Itachi soy Rock Lee-se presento un joven de cabellos negros e igual color en sus ojos, tambien llamaba la atención de este eran sus cejas demasiado pobladas y su corte de cabello.

-Hola es un gusto-dijo amablemente girando levemente la cabeza.

-Descuida cuando de los ejercicios podemos hablar libremente, no te preocupes.

Y cuando el profesor dio los ejercicios, tal y como había dicho aquel muchachito le dio permiso de que hablen, siempre y cuando terminen los problemas.

-Viniste solo o conoces a alguien?-pregunto Lee luego de que Itachi se diera la vuelta para hablar.

-No, en realidad estoy con mis hermanos. Ellos van a otros cursos.

-Ah entiendo-miro a su costado-preséntate no seas amargo.

-No soy amargo, solo quiero terminar los ejercicios.

-Olvídalo, el es Neji Hyuga, mi novio-dijo contento, Itachi los miro con una sonrisa.

-Es un placer conocerte-le hablo al castaño que tenia los ojos color perla.

-Igualmente.

-Déjalo, es e pocas palabras.

-Entonces que le viste?-pregunto de manera divertida el azabache, quizás no hacia mucho que los conocía pero había tomado gran confianza.

-La verdad no lo se-continuo con la broma de Itachi-quizás los ojos…aunque ni tampoco.

-Oye!

Ambos se rieron de manera divertida por el semblante de Neji aunque después empezaron a llevarse bien mientras transcurría la clase.

_**Con Sai.**_

-Buenos días alumnos.-saludo el profesor.

-Buenos días Iruka sensei-saludaron los alumnos.

-Hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, por favor entra-entro el azabache-el es Sai Uchiha, espero que sean amables con el.

Luego de eso Sai se sentó cerca de los mellizos Uzumaki que van al mismo curso que el porque tienen la misma edad, aunque se sentó al lado de una de sus amigas, Ino Yamanaka. Luego de unos minutos de que su sensei les halla explicado los ejercicios se dispusieron a hacerlos y Sai se despues a conocer mas a su nueva amiga, ya ella empezó a hablarle.

-Tienes novia? Como se llama?-pregunto el azabache a la rubia.

-Sakura Haruno, al principio fuimos amigas y ahora ya nos ves.

-Wow! Eso es muy lindo-dijo con una sonrisa-además de tierno.

-Gracias. No sabia que ya conocías a los mellis.-dijo luego de que los vio hablar.

-Si, somos vecinos. Conocí a su hermano Gaara y luego a ellos.

-Y le gusta nuestro hermano-dijo Naruto acercándose a ellos.

-Eso no es cierto!-dijo ruborizado el azabache.

-Claro que si-ayudo Deidara a su hermano.

-Y a ti te gusta Itachi.-contraataco Sai.

-No lo niego, si me gusta.

Esto no se lo esperaba Sai y por eso y más lo siguieron molestando.

_**Con Sasuke. **_

-Buenos días alumnos, hoy tenemos un nuevo alumno, espero que sean muy amables con el, por favor Sasuke entra-el azabache obedeció y se presento con su nombre y apellido. Algunas chicas suspiraban al verlo entrar, cada vez que este se iba dirigiendo a su nuevo asiento junto a Gaara.

-Gracias, pensé que estaría solo.-agradeció el azabache a su amigo pelirrojo.

-No es nada, además te puedo presentar con ellos-dijo señalando atrás donde estaban sentados una pelirosa, un castaño con aspecto perruno y un pelinegro con gafas.

-Gracias por eso.

Se fueron conociendo de a poco mientras conversaban tanto en el recreo como en el salón. En los recreos lograron verse todos y presentándose a sus nuevos amigos.

Luego de unas horas de educación (dios que feo) se fueron a sus hogares acompañados por sus nuevos amigos. Que en realidad los acompañaron hasta la entrada del pueblo luego siguieron junto con los Uzumaki.

-No paso nada mas?-pregunto Naruto a Sasuke.

-No, solo vemos sombras pero no se nos acercan, pudimos tomar precauciones.

-Eso es bueno-se coló Deidara a la conversación.

-Si, pero igual no bajamos la guardia.-se agrego Sai.

-Uno nunca sabe cuando podrá venir otro-dijo Itachi.

-En eso tienen razón, tienen velas?-pregunto Gaara.

-No, para que?-dijo Sai.

-Se las recomendamos, uno nunca sabe cuando se corta la luz.-dijo Naruto.

-Tienen razón, es mejor tener algunas además de linternas.-concordó con el rubio Sasuke.

Luego de una larga caminata los hermanos Uzumaki llegaron a su casa y luego los Uchihas. Al llegar los azabaches se dirigieron a hacer sus tareas y así preparar las cosas para la noche.

La noche llego y junto con ella los fantasmas que rondaban el lugar. Ellos tenían lo necesario para cuidarse. Los tres siempre llevaban una lámpara por si acaso aunque ya habían dejado de tener miedo, bueno solo un poco.

El azabache mayor estaba escuchando música en su MP3 mientras miraba televisión. No prestaba atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solo se concentraba en la música que escuchaba y lo que veía.

Sai estaba leyendo, como siempre, con una linterna en manos. Y Sasuke, bueno el estaba con su lámpara y sentado frente a la computadora buscando información sobre la casa. Busco de las mil y un formas pero nada apareció.

-Por que no apártese nada sobre esta casa? Si hubo varias muertes, como es que no se encuentra nada?-se decía a si mismo el azabache mientras buscaba y buscaba sin resultado alguno. Ni aunque pusiera la localización del lugar aparecía nada, solo su casa y que ya había sido vendida. Solo eso, tambien busco imágenes pero lo único que aparecía eran los de la casa. Como tampoco sabía como se llamaban las victimas de aquellos ataques no podría buscarlo, a menos que…

-Hola Naruto.

_-Sasuke? Que sucede?-pregunto sorprendido el rubio por la llamada del azabache._

-Te acuerdas los nombres de las personas que vivieron antes que nosotros aquí?

_-Pues si, eran amigos de mi familia. Para que lo quieres saber?_

-Solo dime todos los que murieron.-pidió Sasuke.

_-Fue una pareja, si mal no recuerdo se llamaban Akako Makimoto y Bunzo Makimoto. Para que los necesitas?-volvió a insistir Naruto_

-Mañana te digo, adiós y gracias.-colgó el azabache dejando del otro lado del teléfono a un rubio con la palabra en la boca.

Busco los nombres de las personas que Naruto le había dicho y luego de unos segundos obtuvo toda la información que quiso. Empezó a leer las muertes de aquellas personas y claramente en una parte del texto leyó:

"… _**El hombre se había suicidado, cortándose las venas de la muñeca derecha, en la parte trasera de su hogar. Su mujer fue hallada en la habitación matrimonial con graves marcas de haber sido asesinada. En su cuello se mostraba la secuela de una soga. Aun no se sabe exactamente si lo que ocurrió por parte de Akako Makimoto fue un suicidio o simplemente su esposo la mato y luego se suicido**_…"

Aquel fragmento de lo acontecido con la pareja Makimoto había dejado a Sasuke bastante desconcertado. Supuestamente esas cosas los habían asesinado, no se habían suicidado. Busco imágenes de los hechos, aunque no fueron muy agradables, pero decidió verlas de todas formas. Allí vio distintas imágenes captadas de distintos ángulos. Paso foto tras foto, hasta que una llamo su atención. Hizo zoom y observo en el espejo de aquella habitación en la cual la mujer había muerto y logro ver a una de esas sombras reflejadas, claro quien no supiera la historia no los vería con tanta claridad. Sasuke se acerco más a la pantalla para ver más detalladamente a aquel espectro. Observo detenidamente cualquier detalle pero lo único que veía era su negro intenso en todo el cuerpo. La sombra miraba a un costado por lo que…como podía moverse si no era un video?! Sasuke se despego rápidamente de la pantalla dando un salto en su asiento y tomo rápidamente una linterna pero al volver a ver la sombra seguía viendo donde lo hacia al principio. Pareciese que quería darle un susto y uno muy bueno por que lo había logrado.

-Itachi, Sai vengan aquí!-llamo a sus hermanos sin despegarse de la pantalla.

Pronto se escucharon los pasos de ambos chicos delante de la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto Itachi preocupado.

-Estuve investigando sobre lo que ocurrió en esta casa, al no tener ninguna respuesta llame a Naruto preguntándole como se llamaban las personas que murieron aquí. Me las dijo, las busque y esto apareció-mostró la pantalla.

Ambos leyeron lo mismo que había leído el azabache y luego este les mostró las imágenes.

-Que tiene esa imagen Sasu?-pregunto Sai sin poder ver nada.

-Como que tiene? No lo ves?-el azabache negó-mira-hizo nuevamente zoom y dejo bien en claro lo que querían que vean.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Itachi- se las arreglan bastantes bien para esto.

-Ni que lo digas, yo pienso lo mismo-dijo Sasuke.

-Y ahora que hacemos? No podemos vivir toda una vida con una linterna bajo el brazo-dijo Sai.

-Lo se, pero dime, sin información que vamos a hacer?-intento que su hermano pensara, Sasuke.

-Tiene razón, además no somos personas dedicadas a lo paranormal, esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.-susurro lo ultimo Itachi.

Luego de eso los tres decidieron preparar la cena. Como Itachi era el mayor a el le tocaba eso, y a sus hermanos preparar la mesa. Cuando al fin estuvo la comida se sentaron a cenar.

-Que tal si vamos al bosque?-propuso Sai. Sus hermanos lo miraron extrañado.

-Al bosque? Quieres morir ya?-pregunto Itachi.

-No, lo que pasa es que quizás en el bosque encontremos lo que necesitamos.-explico llevándose un poco de comida a la boca.

-Si vamos mañana antes de que se oculte el sol? Así veríamos con más claridad-propuso Itachi.

-Habrá que llevar linternas de todos modos-sus hermanos lo miraron buscando una explicación-tambien aparecen en las sombras.

-Es cierto, me olvide de ese detalle.-se decepciono Sai ya que no había mucha ayuda para salvarse de esto.

-Y si invitamos a los hermanos Uzumaki? Ellos saben de esto y quizás nos podrían ayudar-propuso Itachi.-deberíamos decirles el fin de semana que viene, ya que es un finde largo por que lunes y martes no hay clases.-dijo Itachi recordando lo que le habían dicho en el colegio.

-Es una buena idea-se alegro Sasuke.

-Si, pero por el momento intentemos cuidarnos lo que podamos-dijo Sai algo asustado.

-Si, es cierto, pero…solo faltan 4 días, podemos seguir viviendo.-alentó Itachi.

-Esperemos que no pase nada malo-susurro Sasuke.

Luego de cenar los tres se fueron a sus habitaciones, cada uno con una linterna bajo la almohada.

Sai dormía profundamente, claro todo despatarrado en su cama.

-Sai…ayúdame_…-_se escuchaba una voz a los lejos de una mujer.

-Mama?

-Ayúdame…Sai…

-Mama! Eres tu?-pregunto sin poder ver nada, todo estaba oscuro.

-Sai…ayúdame! Sai!

-Mama! Donde estas?!-pregunto desesperado, no entendía nada.

De un momento a otro empezaron a salir árboles del oscuro suelo con varias plantas, pero todo seguía oscuro aunque ahora se pudiesen distinguir lo que había alrededor. Camino llamando una y otra vez a la persona que había oído hasta que la encontró…mejor dicho los encontró.

-Mama…Papa-dijo casi sin voz, pero la situación en la cual estaban sus padres no le permitía hablar-MAMA, PAPA!

-Sai, despierta!-gritaba Itachi zamarreando a su hermano junto con Sasuke que intentaba hacer que el azabache se despertara.

-Que ocurre?-pregunto despertando Sai.

-Por fin despiertas hermano-suspiro Sasuke.-que soñaste?

-Dinos Sai, escuchamos tus gritos y eso no es común en ti.-dijo Itachi sentando a un lado de Sai.

-Tuve una pesadilla.

-Calculo que no una cualquiera-dijo Sasuke obviando que los gritos no son comunes en una pesadilla normal.

-Pues…no.

-Entonces que soñaste?-pregunto Itachi.

-No creo que halla sido un sueño… siento que mas bien es una corazonada.

-Y bien?-alentó Sasuke.

-Escuche que me llamaban y decidí buscar hacia donde lo hacían, de un momento a otro estuve dentro del bosque buscando aquella voz que me llamaba. Y cuando la encontré…-se quedo un rato en silencio-encontré a…

-A quien?-pregunto preocupado Itachi al ver el semblante que ponía su hermano.

-A mama y a papa…muertos.-finalizo dejando a sus hermanos sorprendidos.

El menor de ellos salio de la habitación sin decir palabra alguna.

Por su parte Itachi y Sai lo vieron salir algo preocupados. Ambos decidieron ir por el, no querían que se preocupe por un tonto sueño. Al bajar lo vieron sentado en el sillón frente al televisor que estaba apagado.

-Que pasa Sasu?-pregunto Sai-no te pusiste así por lo que te conté ¿o si?-esta vez se preocupo por que si era por eso se culpaba de haberlo contado.

-No…no es por eso.

-Entonces?-pregunto mas preocupado Itachi.

-Es por que yo soñé lo mismo, hace unos días que sueño con lo mismo. Tengo miedo de que eso pase.-dijo Sasuke mirando a sus hermanos con suma preocupación en su rostro.

Sai miro a Itachi con la misma preocupación que su hermano menor. El mayor de ellos se acerco al Uchiha y lo abrazo para poder tranquilizarlo.

-Descuida Sasu, nada pasara, eso te lo prometo-dijo en un susurro.

Luego de que Sasuke se olvido de lo que recordó de sus sueños, decidieron irse a dormir.

Itachi se acostó aun un poco preocupado y asustado. Lo que habían dichos sus hermanos ya era demasiada coincidencia, y lo que le había prometido a Sasuke no sentía si lo podía cumplir o no. todo empezaba a empeorar poco a poco y para nada esto iba para bien. Se quedo un rato pensativo con respecto a lo que había pasado minutos atrás. Tenía las luces apagadas, peo no le asustaba, tenia una linterna debajo de su almohada por si algo pensaba aparecerse. Sabia que estaban afuera, rondando como si buscaran algo, o más bien alguien, y ellos eran esos "alguien". Intentaba saber el por que lo hacían… ¿venganza? ¿Maldición? ¿Serán demonios?...ya no sabia que pensar, para el todo lo que pensaba estaba errado de pies a cabeza, aunque no estaba inseguro al cien por ciento. Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no vio a una silueta negra acercarse a el desde la punta de su cama, o al menos eso pensó aquel ser, por que de un movimiento rápido Itachi saco su linterna y la prendió…Pero no fue así! La linterna ni siquiera emitió luz alguna! El azabache miro el objeto desesperado, al parecer las baterías se le habían acabado y el no se molesto o no se dio cuenta de que debía recargarlas. Quiso salir corriendo de allí pero sus piernas no se lo permitieron.

Cada vez más cerca.

Sentía mas presente su muerte.

Su miedo se apodero de el, no lo pudo hacer aun lado, no pudo ignorarlo, solo dejarse llevar por el.

Lo único que logro fue recuperar el habla y lo único que pronuncio, o por lo menos lo primero que le vino a la mente fue:

-AYUDAAAA!

Y ese fue el fin…

Continuara…

(Mentira no los dejare con intriga)

Sasuke que aun no se había podido quedar dormido fue en ayuda de su hermano ya que había escuchado el grito y salio disparado de su aviación. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de Itachi haciendo que la luz se desasiera de la sombra que asechaba con la vida de su hermano.

-Sasuke-dijo con un hilo de voz, aun había rastros de miedo en el.

-Por que no usaste tu linterna?-pregunto sentándose al lado de su hermano.

-No…no-no podía hablar aun su cuerpo temblaba, estuvo a punto de morir por confiarse de que su linterna lo era todo.

-No que?

-No prendió-dijo al fin y Sasuke tomo la linterna y comprobó que lo que decía su hermano era verdad.

-Oh Ita…tenias que recargarla…gracias al cielo estas bien-dijo abrazando a su hermano.

-Que ocurrió?-pregunto Sai llegando al cuarto.

-Una de esas cosas casi mata a Itachi…si fuera por ti el ya hubiera muerto-dijo mirando a su hermano de manera de reproche.

-Perdón pero es que…a mi tambien intentaron atacarme.

-Que?-pregunto al unísono Itachi y Sasuke.

-Si, cuando iba a ir por Itachi…

FLASHBACK.

Luego de escuchar el grito Sai decidió salir de su habitación lo más rápido que pudo pero sintió que algo lo sujetaba fuerte del pie.

-Pero que?-miro y verifico que un espectro lo tenia agarrado de su pierna izquierda.-No! suéltame!-intento soltarse pero fue inútil, esa cosa tenia mas fuerza que el.

Forcejeo durante largo rato pero no tenia ningún resultado favorable. Tenia miedo pero eso aumento mas cuando vio que la sombra sacaba una especie de navaja y estaba a punto de llevarla directo a su pierna de no ser por que el, luego de tanto forcejeo lo llevo hacia donde el quería, cerca de su almohada, de la cual saco su linterna, la cual prendió haciendo que aquello se fuera de inmediato.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK.

-…y eso fue todo.

-Como fue que no te oímos?-pregunto Sasuke.

-Ah eso, sabían que las paredes de mi cuarto son demasiado gruesas y el sonido pasa con mucha dificultad?

-Lindas paredes para una casa como esta-dijo Itachi sarcástico.

-Y a ti como no te paso nada?-pregunto Sai dándose cuenta que el único que no había sido atacado había sido su hermano menor.

-Siempre tengo la luz de mi cuarto encendida, la apago cuando llega el día.-aclaro la duda de sus hermanos.

-Deberíamos hacer lo mismo-propuso el azabache mayor de los tres.

-Si, así que vamos a dormir, tengo sueño y mucho-bostezo el Sai para luego salir.

-Yo tambien me voy, te dejare la luz prendida, no quiero que nada de esto vuelva a pasar.-dijo Sasuke antes de salir, el Uchiha mayor asintió y decidió acostarse para poder conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte Sasuke abrió la puerta de su habitación y fue directo a la ventana por la cual contemplo el bosque que se encontraba alejado de su casa, para su suerte. Observo por largo rato, veía varias de esas cosas rondar por todo el lugar, se asustaba con solo verlas, aunque no tenían rasgos definidos. Miro y miro con gran curiosidad y tomo su celular para tomar una foto del lado del jardín. Al hacerlo vio que todo había salido demasiado oscuro, necesitaba algo con flash, aunque no serviría por que se Irian rápidamente de ahí. Opto por no hacer ninguna de ellas ya que ninguna les servia. Al otro día decidiría comentarle a los Uzumaki lo que había pasado y quizás tambien a sus nuevos amigos, aunque no quería preocuparlos. Lo que harían ese fin de semana seria lo más arriesgado que jamás ha hecho a sus 15 años.

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: la ayuda de mis amigos.

Al otro día los hermanos Uchihas se dirigieron a la escuela. En mitad del camino se encontraron con los Uzumaki. Juntos, los seis, se dirigieron a la tan dichosa escuela. Tardaron varios minutos en llegar pero se les hizo corto por que fueron todo el camino hablando de cosas que habían pasado el día anterior, pero no tocaron el tema de lo que tenían pensado hacer el fin de semana. Al llegar cada uno se fue a su salón para tomar sus correspondientes clases.

Sasuke.

"Será adecuado involucrar a mas gente a este problema? No será arriesgado? Ahhh…ya no se que hacer, cada día tengo mas miedo de volver a mi casa. Por que no nos mudamos a la ciudad o al pueblo? Tanto problema era eso? Pero…pensándolo mejor, si no fuera por que nos mudamos a acá nunca hubiera conocido a Naruto. Aunque ese rubio sea un revoltoso es una gran persona" suspiro apasionado.

Itachi.

"Creo que esto será muy arriesgado…no debemos decirles nada…y si mueren al intentar ayudarnos? No podría vivir si alguno muere por culpa de nosotros. Deidara…no debes meterte en esto…si tu mueres…sentiría un gran vacío dentro mío, eres una gran persona y…creo que me estoy enamorando de ti" mirando al frente sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que decía su sensei.

Sai.

"Oh dios que haré? …si vamos al bosque mas que seguro moriremos…pero…no hay otra opción, no queda de otra" pensaba muy concentrado…

-No, no lo hagas Terra, si vas a allí mas que seguro morirás-si, Leia a escondidas una historieta.

-Señorito Uchiha, que ocurre?-le pregunto su sensei.

-Nada sensei, disculpe.

En el recreo todos se reunieron, los Uchihas tenían que darle la horrible noticia.

-Chicos necesitamos decirles algo.-hablo Itachi.

-y…que es?-dijo Lee.

-escuchen, no queremos involucrarlos en esto-hablo Sasuke mirando a los demás excepto a los Uzumaki.-necesitamos ayuda con lo de las sombras.

-Si, estamos intentando descubrir que paso, pero para eso necesitamos su ayuda.-dijo Sai.

-Creo que son los que saben mas de esa casa.-hablo Itachi.

-Nosotros no tendríamos ningún problema, creo que es una gran idea pero…-hablaba Deidara.

-Pero no les será fácil que ellos no quieran ayudar.-Naruto señalo a sus otros amigos.

-Eso es cierto, aquellas cosas mataron a nuestros padres-dijo furiosa por haber recordado el pasado Ino.

-Si además han matado a muchos de nuestros seres queridos.-hablo Shino.

-Lo menos que podemos hacer es ayudarlos-dijo Kiba.

-Pero arriesgaran sus vidas-intento hacerlos recapacitar Itachi.

-Eso no nos importa, si podemos hacer algo, aunque terminemos muertos en el intento, lo haremos-dijo Neji.

-Así que…cuando haremos eso?-pregunto Sakura.

-Este fin de semana.-aclaro Sai.

-Entonces ahí estaremos.-dijo Deidara en nombre de todos.

Luego de eso cada Uchiha llevo a su "amigo" Uzumaki a un costado.

Con Sasuke y Naruto.

-Naruto seguro nos podrán ayudar?-pregunto preocupado.

-Si, seguro. Pero como falta mucho para el fin de semana, no te gustaría que salgamos a algún lugar?

-Pues…esta bien, creo que necesito despejar mi cabeza.

-Gracias por aceptar, te voy a sorprender.-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Espero que así nos podamos conocer mejor.

-Claro, y así pasemos a ser algo más que amigos.

-Que?

-Ah, nada nada-dijo algo sonrojado, había pensado en voz alta.

Con Sai y Gaara.

-Estas seguro?-pregunto mirando al suelo.

-Si Sai, quiero ayudarlos.

-Pero podrías morir.

-Eso no me importa.

-Pero te amo.

-Que?-pregunto entre feliz y sorprendido.

-Pero Terra cuantas veces te tengo que decir que lo nuestro no puede ser.

-Que?-ahora si esa felicidad se fue por la borda. Sai estaba leyendo nuevamente esa historieta pero el pelirrojo no se había dado cuenta.-Sai!

-Que?

-Nada, olvídalo! Si nada mas dices estupideces.

-Acaso creíste que ese te amo era para ti?-pregunto con voz seductora y sonriendo de medio lado.

-Claro que no, solo que no me gusta que no me escuchen cuando hablo.-dijo algo sonrojado.

-Vamos Gaara, admite que te hubiera gustado que te dijera te amo-se acercaba cada vez mas al pelirrojo poniéndolo nervioso-admítelo.

-Piensas que me gustas? Ja si que estas equivocado.

-Quizás tus palabras digan eso pero tu mirada y tus reacciones dicen todo lo contrario-se acerco lo suficiente como para besarlo, pero el pelirrojo se corrió a un costado.

-Me voy con los demás.-y se fue lejos.

-Como quisiera decírtelo, también me gustas Gaara.

Con Deidara e Itachi.

-Podrías venir hoy a casa, necesito saber cuanto saben de lo que ocurre ahí.

-Esta bien, pero para que?

-Así estaremos más preparados.

-Entonces no hay problema, iré a la biblioteca, quieres venir?-pregunto a punto de irse el rubio.

-Claro.

Luego de la larga jornada de escuela todos se fueron a sus casas y sus nuevos amigos prometieron ayudarlos a pesar de todos. Volvieron a su casa y se quedaron en la sala intentando planear lo que pasaría a ese fin de semana.

Sasuke al ver que la conversación se volvía aburrida se fue a su habitación. Tomo uno de sus libros y empezó a leer una historia de las tantas que tenia. Ahí había muchas cosas de las razones por las cuales hay almas en pena.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Capitulo 10.

En los tiempos antiguos, los policías o personas encargadas de la seguridad de la gente, tenían refugios en distintos lugares. Lo más probable era que estén ubicados en campos donde actualmente se alzan casas donde viven familias de la más alta sociedad. Algunos eran públicos, pero otros no, ya que esos se utilizaban para la tortura de criminales que fueron arrestados por grandes crímenes. Algunos eran asesinos seriales, otros ladrones, pero generalmente los que eran torturados eran los asesinos seriales, ya que habían cometido muchos crímenes graves. Lo que generalmente hacían con ellos era encerrarlos en lugares oscuros, prohibiéndoles la entrada de luz al lugar. Aquellas habitaciones eran ubicadas debajo de la tierra, allí seria imposible que la luz solar entrase. Mientras estaban allí encerrados los torturaban con látigos, vidrios rotos, etc. También los quemaban y les provocaban las más crueles heridas jamás contadas por nadie. Pero no los mataban, para hacer eso los llevaban afuera en plena luz del día. Allí los ataban a un árbol y los asesinaban bajo la sombra de este…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Esa era un aparte del capitulo que estaba leyendo, aun faltaba mucho mas por leer, pero aquello le había bastado. Se dirigió a su computadora y la encendió y empezó a buscar sobre lo que había leído. Y efectivamente encontró lo que buscaba. Mostraban imágenes de los distintos campos pero entre medio de ellas encontró la de su hogar. La abrió y encontró la página de la cual provenía. Allí vio distintas partes de la casa, donde se encontraba aquel lugar donde torturaban a los prisioneros. Se asusto mucho al ver todas aquellas fotos. Decidió imprimirlas a todas y cuando las tuvo las oculto en uno de sus libros. Luego bajo con los demás y allí estaban los Uzumaki.

-Chicos!-llamo algo desesperado.

-Que ocurre Sasu?-pregunto Sai.

-Encontré algo que nos puede ayudar.-dijo mostrando el libro.

-Y que tiene esto?-pregunto Itachi mirando sin tocar el libro.

Sasuke le mostró lo que había leído y la información que encontró en Internet, para eso tuvo que subir a la habitación del azabache. Luego salieron y empezaron a analizar todo, ya tenían una gran pista que los ayudaría.

-Esto es algo bueno ¿no?-pregunto Sai con una sonrisa.

-Pues, si pero no nos dice nada de los fantasmas que aquí aparecen.-dijo Gaara.

-Al parecer nadie sobrevivió para contarlo-hablo Sasuke.

-Eso es cierto, nadie nunca sobrevivió en esta casa. Los alegra ser los primeros?-pregunto Naruto.

-Algo, aunque ni siquiera sabemos si viviremos hasta el final.-volvió a hablar el azabache menor.

-No hay que ver el vaso medio vacío, vamos por lo menos tenemos la razón por la cual están esas cosas.-dijo Itachi algo animado.

Así siguió la conversación. Los Uzumakis se quedaron a dormir junto con ellos para intentar averiguar más de la casa. Cada uno se fue con uno de los azabache para poder hacer una investigación aparte.

Con Deidara e Itachi.

Estos estaban sentados sobre la cama del azabache con una notebook en la cual buscaban información sobre lo que tenían que enfrentar.

-Se hace tarde, mañana deberemos ir al colegio.-dijo Deidara.

-Mañana no iremos, será mejor así.-hablo Itachi sin dejar de ver su computadora.

-Pero que le digo a mis padres?

-No lo se, Naruto y Gaara no tuvieron problemas.

-Que? Ellos ya lo saben?

-Si, se lo dijimos pero al parecer hubo alguien que no escucho.-esta vez lo miro y le sonrío divertido. Y fue así, Deidara no escucho esa parte por estar distraído mirando a Itachi.

-Es que estaba pensando en lo de este fin de semana-mintió muy mal, el azabache no era un tonto.

-Lo que tu digas-fingió creerle-sigamos con esto, aunque dudo encontrar algo mas.

-Espera!-dijo quitando al Uchiha de donde estaba y tecleo un par de cosas encontrándose así con mucha información del lugar.-Mira aquí dice cuando fue construida y muchas cosas mas-voltio a verlo y se dio cuenta de que estaba a escasos centímetros del azabache por lo que no pudo evitar quedarse perdido ante su oscuros ojos. Poco a poco fueron cortando distancia hasta que ocurrió lo que tanto esperaban. Fue un beso tierno y calido en el cual se transmitieron lo que sentían el uno por el otro. Fue un beso simple pero para ellos único.

-Itachi…yo…te amo.

-Y yo a ti Dei.-dijo cariñosamente el azabache mientras le acariciaba la mejilla al rubio.

Con Sai y Gaara.

Ambos estaban en la computadora del azabache mientras comían unas galletas que había traído Sai. No encontraban nada de nada peor por lo menos lo intentaban. Su cuarto solo era iluminado por la luz que provenía de la computadora prendida.

-Tengo una idea-dijo de repente Sai luego de haber buscado por largo rato.

-Cual?-pregunto el pelirrojo mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Tengo una cámara con infrarrojo, seria muy buena para fotografiar a las sombras, que dices?

-Es una genial idea, pero…de donde sacaste una?

-La compre cuando estaba en mi antigua casa ya que siempre tuve curiosidad con respecto a sacar fotos en la oscuridad entonces la compre-explico con una sonrisa.

-Eso es bueno…pero a donde sacamos las fotos?

-Aquí, si tenemos una pequeña luz prendida alguno que otro vendrá y podremos sacarle alguna foto para analizarlos.

Gaara lo miro dudoso, pero luego acepto. Tuvieron a mano una linterna y con una luz tenue esperaron paciente. Una de aquellas sombras no tardo en llegar por lo cual fue fotografiada sin que se fuese. Se acero poco a poco pero al comprobar la pequeña luz se fue de allí.

-Se ah ido.-dijo el pelirrojo.

-Lo se, pero me dio tiempo para muchas fotos-sonrío triunfal.

Las subió a la computadora y las analizaron de a poco. Tendrían los resultados al otro día.

Con Naruto y Sasuke.

Estos estaban con la luz de la habitación completamente encendida ya que estaban viendo en los libros del azabache alguna información Cesaria.

-No entiendo Sasuke, que encontraremos aquí?

-Podremos saber que estilos de almas son o como deshacernos de ellos.

-Que tipos de almas son?

-Si, hay almas buenas, pero estas claro no lo son, hay de las malas, de las que no pueden descansar en paz, las que tienen alguna misión especial la cual cumplir, las que se rehúsan a irse por proteger a alguien, etc. Hay demasiadas aunque también podrían ser algún estilo de demonios, aunque por todo lo que eh leído eh visto que son espíritus de personas muertas. No por lo que leí sino por su forma de asesinar y por su apariencia. Mas que seguros son de esas que buscan algún estilo de venganza. Aunque si por alguna de esas casualidades hubo otras en otras partes, por que solo aparecen aquí?-el azabache veía uno de sus libros mientras explicaba su teoría a Naruto que lo miraba sin entender nada.

-Háblame en mi idioma por favor-pidió el rubio.

-Ahhh-suspiro- lo que te quiero decir es que hay distintos estilos de fantasmas. Pero lo que tenemos que averiguar es por que aparecen si en otros lados donde ocurrió lo mismo no se aparecen.-explico algo paciente.

-Ahhhh….ya entendí-dijo con una sonrisa.

Buscaron por largo rato, dejaron marcados varios libros donde tendrían información suficiente. Eran las 1 de la mañana y el sueño los invadió. Decidieron iré a dormir, pero Naruto antes de que eso ocurriera, empezo a hablar con Sasuke.

-Tu hermano nunca presta atención en clases.

-Si lo se, pero aun así es muy inteligente.-dijo acostándose mientras Naruto estaba a su lado mientras le seguía hablando.

-Si eso es cierto, lo demuestra muy bien, y mi hermano es fanático de la pintura, en realidad se quiere dedicar a eso.-siguió hablando por largo rato más. Esto no dejaría dormir a Sasuke nunca , por eso tuvo una idea. Se sentó en su cama y tomo de la barbilla al rubio, lo cual provoco que se callara. De a poco se fue acercando hasta que Naruto acorto aquella distancia dándole un beso que paso de ser dulce a ser apasionado. Jugaban con sus lenguas y se probaban como si no hubiera un mañana.

Al separarse ambos respiraban algo agitados.

-Ahora me dejaras dormir?-pregunto el azabache.

-Si-fue lo único que dijo ya que estaba atónito por el beso. Luego de eso ambos durmieron tranquilamente en la cama de Sasuke.

**lamento la tardanza, disfruten el doble capitulo :D prometo subir dos mas el martes :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Unos días duros antes del infierno.

Al otro día todos se levantaron y desayunaron en el comedor Uchiha. Cada uno de ellos había conseguido cierta información que lo ayudaría más adelante. Mientras desayunaban compartían lo que habían encontrado. Sasuke dio su hipótesis sobre que estilo de espíritus podrían ser. Itachi contó la historia junto con Deidara de lo que habían encontrado. Y Sai, bueno el les mostró las imágenes que habían sacado con la cámaras que tenia el azabache. Las repartió a cada uno ya que había sacado varias y todos decidieron analizarlas. Estuvieron largo rato así, veían todos y cada uno de los detalles. A Sasuke le habían dado 2 al igual que Gaara. A Naruto, Deidara e Itachi tenían 3 y Sai se había quedado con 4. Las miraban, las daban vuelta, las acercaban a su rostro, las alejaban, las giraban y miles de cosas mas. Nadie encontraba nada hasta que Sasuke, acostumbrado ya a ver varias fotos de esas cosas, logro ver algo que le llamo la atención.

-Oigan miren-les informo a los demás. Se acercaron hacia donde estaba el y le mostró la foto, nadie veía nada-no lo ven?-negación por parte de todos, el azabache suspiro-en las dos fotos que me diste Sai, logre ver que detrás de este espectro o lo que sea hay una especie de rostro, miren-y ahí estaba, se lograba ver los ojos oscuros, la nariz y los labios, aunque no tenia una forma humana precisamente. Todos al verla empezaron a analizar sus fotos y ahí estaba también ese rostro pero no de la misma forma en cada imagen.

-No lo puedo creer-dijo Sai.

-Que es esa cosa?-pregunto aun mirando las fotografías, Deidara.

-Por lo que logro ver, podría ser un demonio, aunque si fuera eso tendría que habernos torturado o haber hecho algo como mover objetos etc. Pero solo aparecen sombras en la oscuridad*.-analizo Sasuke mirando la fotografía.

-Como sabes tanto de eso?-pregunto Gaara sorprendido por como sabia Sasuke sobre aquellas cosas.

-Pues en realidad es un adicto a lo paranormal, bueno más bien solo lee libros con cierta información sobre eso.-explico Itachi.

-Ya entiendo por que sabes sobre fantasmas-dijo Naruto mas bien para si mismo.

-Bueno pero ese no es el caso, tendríamos que sacar mas fotografías sobre aquellas cosas, si podemos hacerlo hoy en la tarde seria lo mas adecuado así veremos si esta cosa aparece con ellos nuevamente.-para todos Sasuke estaba completamente loco, pero luego de analizarlo Deidara hablo.

-Es una buena idea-esto sorprendió mas a los demás- así podremos saber que rayos es esa cosa, hay un poco mas de luz así que nos será de gran ayuda. Vamos!-dicho esto tomo la muñeca de Itachi y lo obligo a salir, todos los demás lo siguieron, excepto Sasuke que fue adentro a buscar la cámara. Todos salieron y se asustaron al ver las sombras que se ocultaban detrás de los árboles.

-Habrá muchas mas de estas cosas el fin de semana-dijo Gaara algo asustado por la imagen que estaba presenciando.

-De eso no hay duda-hablo Naruto sin despegar la vista de aquellas cosas.

Al rato escucharon los pasos de Sasuke acercarse a ellos.

-Tengo la cámara!-informo con una sonrisa.-Toma Sai, sácalas tu-estiro la mano con la cámara en ella pero el azabache no la acepto.

-No quiero morir tan joven.

-No morirás, solo te acercas sin estar en las sombras y listo.-dijo Itachi.

-Esta bien, pero acompáñenme. Y por cierto alguien tiene linterna?

-No te servirá-dijo fríamente el pelirrojo-la luz de una linterna no es tan potente en el día.

-Es un buen punto, entonces lo que haremos es intentar salvarte-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa a su hermano.

El azabache tuvo que acercarse junto con los demás para fotografiar a esas cosas, los demás se habían quedado a dos metros de distancia de el. Empezó a tomar varias fotos, muchas de esas sombras se acercaban a el para querer agarrarlo pero no podían hacer nada, el sol se los prohibía.

-Que bueno, de ahora en mas querré mucho a esta bola de fuego-dijo Sai mientras seguía fotografiando a las sombras, pero algo no estuvo en los planes de ninguno y fue que una nube se interpuso entre medio del sol, dejando la sombra en gran parte del campo-Oh, oh! Chicos corran!.-grito asustado el azabache mientras salía corriendo junto con los otros. Aquellas cosas se acercaban a ellos rápidamente, Itachi corría junto con sus hermanos para intentar protegerlos. Veían hacia su alrededor pero no había nada de sol cerca, así que se dirigieron rápido hacia su hogar.

-Cuando entren enciendan las luces, como estamos debajo de la sombra de la nube ellos podrán acercarse.-explico Deidara entre medio de la corrida mientras que los demás asintieron a lo dicho por el rubio. Al llegar hicieron lo que Deidara les había dicho antes.

-Si se pueden acercar ahora, por que no antes?-pregunto Sai confundido.

-Es que la luz solar no se lo permiten, y lo que hace uno naturalmente antes de que se esconda el sol es prender las luces, entonces por eso nunca se acercan.-explico Deidara.

-Espero que papa y mama no vengan ahora-dijo Itachi.

- Los acabo de llamar-informo Sasuke.-no vendrán por unos días mas, espero que sea luego de este fin de semana.

-Creo que es algo bueno…por ahora-dijo Sai.-Por cierto nadie tiene hambre?

-Acabamos de desayunar Sai-dijo su hermano Itachi con una gota en su cabeza estilo anime.

-Uno no puede tener hambre en estos días?

-Pues tú ya te pasas, vas a engordar-dijo Sasuke.

-Eso no es cierto, tengo un cuerpo bien atlético o no Gaara?-le pregunto al pelirrojo y todos lo miraron.

Decir que Gaara solamente estaba apenas sonrojado era una mentira ya que se había puesto del color de su cabello. Aunque la pregunta que le había hecho Sai solo había sido por pura inocencia, aunque sus hermanos saben que no es así. Por la mirada picara que este había puesto al preguntar eso, Sasuke e Itachi supieron que no solo lo hizo a propósito, si no que también le gustaba.

-Bueno y que hacemos ahora ya que es obvio que nosotros no nos podemos ir a nuestra casa-hablo Deidara sentado en uno de los sillones.

-Quedarnos hasta que esto pase-dijo Naruto sentándose junto con su hermano.

-Si le avisan a sus padres? Así ellos no se preocupan por ustedes-dijo Itachi sentándose en el sillón que estaba en frente.

-Si será lo mejor-y luego de decir eso Gaara tomo el teléfono que estaba en la cocina y llamo a sus padres comunicándole donde estarían.

_-Hola Gaara._

-Hola mama, quería decirte que hoy estaríamos en la casa de los Uchihas.

_-Que?_

-Lo que escuchaste, estaremos aquí, una nube a cubierto el sol y por lo visto no se correera por un buen tiempo, así que no nos arriesgaremos.

_-Entiendo hijo, pero sus padres no tendrán problemas de que se queden?_

-Sus padres no vendrán hoy, en realidad por unos días mama. Están casi siempre en sus trabajos.

_-Entiendo Gaara, ok quédense pero cuídense ¿si?_

-Si mama adiós.

Después de colgar fue con los demás, pero antes de cruzar la puerta se topo con Sai.

-Tus padres lo saben?-pregunto sorprendido.

-Si, lo saben luego de la muerte de nuestros vecinos. Eran muy cercanos a ellos.-bajo su mirada.

-Y como es que los dejan venir a aquí?

-Digamos que no quieren que pase lo mismo que antes por eso los protegemos.-lo volvió a mirar-vamos con los demás.

Ambos se fueron con sus hermanos. Se sentaron juntos y se quedaron allí compartiendo anécdotas para nada divertidas.

Itachi contó que Sasuke a los doce años se hizo encima lo primero por levantarlo en clases ya que se había quedado dormido, y como tenia ganas y no había querido ir antes, el susto hizo que pasara lo que paso.

Sai contó que Itachi durmió hasta los 15 con un peluche al cual llamo Chumy.

En el momento de Sasuke contó que Sai se había hecho encima las mayorías las noches hasta los 14 años solo por que le tenia miedo al monstruo del ropero, ya que el escuchaba ruidos. Pero lo que había hecho aquellos ruidos era Sasuke, el dormía del lado de la pared y pateaba dormido las paredes haciendo asustar a su hermano.

Los mellizos contaron que Gaara una vez estaba jugando en la pileta y salio para agarrar algo de tomar pero tiro un recipiente de vidrio, a lo cual se gano un regaño. El le contó a sus hermanos, luego de llegar a la pileta, lo que le había dicho su madre, claro imitando la voz de la misma. Ellos vieron que ella estaba detrás de el colgando la ropa entonces le pidieron que lo repitiera mas fuerte, claro el lo hizo y se gano un zape por eso.

Claro Gaara también contó algo de los mellizos para nada agradable. Narro la vez que ambos s ele declararon a la misma chica pero no al mismo tiempo. Ella le pidió que se disfracen de payasos para demostrarlo que era lo que harían por ella. Entonces lo hicieron y ella les dijo que los esperaba en el escenario de la escuela. Claro ese día había un acto. Ambos se habían encontrado en el mismo lado y se contaron por que estaban ahí, cuando casi se pelean suben el telón y se los logra ver allí. Todos se rieron y ella se burlo de ellos.

Bueno estas y más anécdotas fueron contadas y se juraron no decirle nada a nadie. Luego de una hora contando cosas vergonzosas se noto que la luz solar entraba por las cortinas de la ventana de la casa Uchiha. Los Uzumakis decidieron irse antes de que el cielo se nublara nuevamente. Al irse se despidieron cada uno de un Uchiha distinto. Por su parte en medio de la conversación Naruto beso a Sasuke dejando a sus hermanos sorprendidos.

-Ustedes no son novios, o si?-pregunto Itachi seriamente.

-Esa no es una mala idea-dijo Naruto.-quieres ser mi novio Sasuke?

Todas las miradas fueron directas al azabache quien se sonrojo.

-Na…Naruto yo…tu…estas enamorado de mi?

-Claro que si Sasuke, si no, no te pediría esto delante de tus hermanos, siendo que ellos me miran como si quisiera que este bajo tierra.-dijo con su mano en su nuca y una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Pero que dices Naru…-vio que el rubio tenia razón Sai e Itachi estaban que largaban fuego de sus ojos, al parecer ser el menor nunca era de gran ayuda ya que sus hermanos mayores lo sobreprotegían.-ya veo-lo analizo un rato quizás no era bueno aceptar la propuesta del rubio-entonces…perdón Naruto-el rubio bajo la mirada-pero tendrás que defenderte, no solo de aquellas sombras, sino también de mis hermanos, por que acepto ser tu novio-se colgó de su cuello y le dio un tierno beso.-vamos no se enojen-les dijo a sus hermanos después del beso.

-Cuídalo si no quieres que te quite el titulo de padre Naruto-dijo Itachi.

-La navaja que me regalo el abuelo me será de mucha ayuda-dijo Sai con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Vamos no pasa nada-intento bajar los humos de sus hermanos Sasuke.

-Me parece que no es eso, sino que están envidiosos de que mis hermanos no les hallan pedido nada a ellos.-dijo el rubio quien miro a sus hermanos con picardía.

-Tienes razón Naruto, así que o se apuran ustedes- miro a sus azabaches compañeros-o ustedes-miro a los hermanos de su novio.

Ellos se miraron entre si, la verdad es que Sai nunca había tenido novia o en este caso novio, así que no sentía preparado para nada de eso y por su parte Itachi luego de lo que paso con Sasori necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse un poco y sentirse listo de estar de novio con alguien, aunque sabia que amaba al rubio nos e animaba aun el estar con el rubio. Deidara y Gaara por su otra parte estaban listo, pero esperaban que los azabaches se lo dijeran, por una razón por parte de Deidara, aquello que paso con aquella chica y Gaara digamos que estuvo sus decepciones amorosas.

Sasuke miro a sus hermanos y vio que no estaban listos al igual que los Uzumakis, así que decidió sacarlos de aquel clima tenso que se había formado.

-Bueno, será mejor que se vallan antes de que otra nube intervenga.

-Si, vamos chicos-dijo Deidara.

Los tres se fueron prácticamente corriendo antes de que vuelva la sombra de aquella cosa esponjada y le provocara más problemas. Los hermanos Uchihas entraron a su hogar y entonces Sai recordó.

-Oigan chicos! Nos olvidamos de analizar las fotografías.

-Cierto! Con tantra corrida nos olvidamos de eso.-dijo Itachi.

-Y que esperan? Vamos rápido, súbelas a la computadora así las podemos analizar-hablo Sasuke llevando a ambos hermanos a su habitación. Y así como lo pidió el azabache menor subieron las imágenes a la computadora y acercaban y alejaban para ver si encontraban algo parecido a lo de las otras fotografías. Pasaron minutos observando detenidamente una de las fotografías, hasta que Sasuke dijo.

-Miren! Ahí!-los otros observaron donde Sasuke señalo.

-No lo puedo creer…como lo lograste ver?-pregunto Itachi.

-Esperen de que hablan?-dijo Sai.

-Como como lo vi? Es muy obvio Itachi mira se ve demasiado bien.-volvió a señalar donde lo había hecho antes.

-Chicos de que hablan? Yo no veo nada-dijo Sai acercándose al monitor sin poder ver nada.

-Dame Sai-le saco el mouse y empezó a cambiar de imágenes, una tras otra y todas tenían lo que ellos habían visto pero todas en distintas partes y posiciones, hasta que una de ellas hizo que los Uchihas retrocedieran. Una de las fotos había captado por completo el rostro de aquel ser que vieron en las imágenes de ayer.

-Oh dios mío! Que rayos es esa cosa?!-Pregunto Sai realmente asustado-esto era lo que veían en todas las fotos?

-Si, pero…por lo que se ve es un demonio-dijo Itachi.

-No-miraron a su hermano menor-es una persona pero…no entiendo por que aparece en todas las fotos…aunque puede haber una teoría sobre esto pero no estoy seguro-dijo Sasuke tomándose la barbilla.

-Y cual es esa teoría ototo?-pregunto Itachi.

-Ella pudo haber hecho todo esto, razones? No lo se, como? Pues es obvio, es una bruja.

Sus azabaches hermanos lo miraron horrorizado por lo que Sasuke, muy tranquilamente, había dicho. Como se lo podía tomar con tanta calma siendo que una bruja estaba allí para matarlos sin razón alguna, o por lo menso eso creían ellos. Ellos no saben que su verdadero infierno se estaba acercando, y poco a poco conocerán las razones del por que esas sombras están ahí.

*"Sombras en la oscuridad" el mismo titulo de un fic de terror XD


End file.
